BEST FRIENDS
by lucky-charm930
Summary: KINDA SAD ITS ABOUT ME AND MY BEST FRIEND BUT ITS ALSO ABOUT TOHRU AND HER FRIENDS READ AND REVIEW PLZ! U ALL ROCK PEACE
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS FOR MY BEST FRIEND MICHELLE**

**FOR ALWAYS BEING THEIR EVEN IF WERE COMPLETE OPPOSITES…..BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY OPPOSITES ATTRACT **

**PS:ITS TRAGIC BUT IT SHOWS THE STRONG FRIENDSHIP….RIGHT?**

**UROCK**

**PEACE&LOVE!!!**

**BEST FRIENDS**

_We met only a year ago_

_Yet I felt like you were with me this whole time_

_Through the dark and through the light _

_Through the pain and the happiness_

_You were always smiling _

_But that hid away your true pain_

_The pain that ate away at you_

_The affliction that built up inside you_

_They never understood your heart was fragile_

_You were tired of the bitter sting _

_That gnawed away at you constantly_

_So brick by brick and stone by stone_

_You built a wall to hide you away_

_A wall that hid only remorse _

_And the scared soul of a child_

_A child that no one cared for_

_You had many friends but yet more enemies_

_You never seemed to open up _

_Then why did you open up to me_

_What did I do different _

_The answer to that was short and simple_

_Nothing…_

_I did nothing different _

_But understand you pain_

_Why…._

_Because closed behind my smile_

_The same pain burned_

_I had many friends and few enemies_

_And yet I never really felt hatred for anyone_

_So how can complete opposites become so close_

_The pain they shared was what really kept them together_

_At first…_

_They soon became closer_

_Slowly and yes made other friends_

_But that would never separate them_

_If god was so kind_

_If god was so grand _

_Why did he create pain_

_Was it a punishment or a gift_

_It was really both_

_Punishment, because it ate away at you_

_It caused turmoil and death_

_But gift , because _

_It kept these two girls together _

_Even if they never noticed _

_It made their happy times even more special_

_Because of pain a deep scar lied within them_

_But it brought forth a great friendship _

_And a strong one _

_That wall that hid you away _

_Ill slowly bring down_

_Ill chip away at the wall _

_And in time it will come down_

_You're my best friend _

_And don't forget that_

_Ill die for you_

_Ill cry or you_

_And let people think what they want_

_Let them tease _

_And let them laugh_

_Because like I said before _

_I don't care for those who don't care for me_

_I don't cry for those who wouldn't cry for me_

_I don't die for those who wouldn't die for me_

_And ill only die for you_

_Ill only share your pain_

_And when you take your last breath_

_Ill be their_

_And if I go first _

_Ill wait for you_

_Just like I know you'll wait for me_

_And as time goes on _

_Well move on_

_Our dreams will take us different directions_

_But don't forget you're my best friend_

_And ill always be with you_

_Just like you were always there for me_

_Hidden in the shadows_

_Ill watch over you_

_And if you don't see me on your wedding day_

_Look with you heart and ill be right behind you_

_And the first kid you have ill protect when your not there_

_As I protected you like you protected me_

_And if the idiot brakes you heart_

_Give me call_

_Ill give you a shoulder to cry on_

_And ill stay with you until your heart mends_

_Well stay together _

_And never brake apart_

_Well laugh and cry_

_And when we die _

_The life and friendship we lived will remain_

_To guide others _

_And to light the way of the darkest tunnels_

_For the many we left behind_

_But through all the pain and happiness _

_You were my best friend _

_And still are _

_Because the friendship burns inside _

_and shall never die out_

_so don't forget _

_you're my best friend._

**SO...WAT DO YA THINK (HATE THE ENDING)**

**SHOULD I RIGHT ANOTHER ONE**

**PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME OR ILL JUST MAKE IT A ONESHOT. **

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE UR OPINION MICHELLE **

**SO PM ME OR CALL **

**UROCK(ALL OF YOU)**

**PEACE&LOVE**

**(FLAMES R EXCEPTED JUST DONE BE 2 MEAN)**

**PS: O AND FOR THOSE WHO R WONDERING Y I PUT IT UNDER FRUITS BASKET BECUZ IT SHOWS THE FRIENSHIP BETWEEN TOHRU AND HER FRIENDS!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY REVIEW**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Pain_

_I pace back and forth _

_my search undecided and unknown_

_these people seem to be here _

_but visions begin to fade_

_this sonority that strikes_

_it tears sharp and ragged being ripped _

_to the brim_

_it rewinds and imitates_

_the roses bloom surrounds the walls_

_a corner distanced is set apart_

_as charcoaled midnight set upon it_

_there she sits so still_

_her face pale and barren_

_i sit next to her _

_she meets my eyes but doenst seem to see_

_she struggles to convince herself_

_words like knives seem to strike out_

_why?_

_i didnt't have to?_

_nobody told me to?_

_these questions ring_

_beating against my ears_

_unanswered...a mystery_

_she cuts but doesnt bleed_

_she cries but has no tears_

_her pain is the blood and tears _

_running coldly down my skin_

_i scream, pain aching behind my throat_

_she doesnt listen_

_she breaks deeper into her skin _

_these tears make me fall_

_my legs giving into the pain _

_i float upon the ebony road_

_until i fall_

_but yet greet nothing as i land alone_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HOPE YOU LIKED PLZ REVIEW**

**I WROTE THIS ABOUT A DREAM I HAD WITH ME AND MY FRIEND...WUT WAS REALLY WEIRD IS THAT I HAD THIS DREAM RITE ON THE DAY THAT SHE WAS TRYING TO HURT HERSELF, CREEPY BUT NICE TO KNOW SHES OK AND NUTTIN HAPPENED!!!!! THE DREAM WAS SCARY AND I DIDN WAKE UP CRYING!**

**REVEIW IT WAS NICE TO HEAR YOU GUYS LIKED MY OTHER ONE!!!**

**PEACE&LUV**


End file.
